could be so much easier!
by grungekitty
Summary: Gibson and Antauri have to chase Nova, Otto, and mostly SPRX down for their own good!


**guess where I was today!**

**and guess what I did to keep my mind busy!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

with Chiro off on a solo mission **(I don't know, I didn't wanna deal with him -grungekitty)** Gibson decided that today was the day he'd been dreading

"I'll save Antauri for last, he'll be the easiest" Gibson said to himself as he neared Nova's room

Nova was first, because she was the only one that would go as far as to cause harm to Gibson over this.

"As much as I don't want to, I'm going to _have_ to sedate her!" Gibson decided

it was going to make it harder, but then again, she'd just be kicking and screaming and wouldn't let him near her if he didn't do so...

sedating it was!

_knock knock knock_

"Come in!" Nova said

Gibson walked in

"Nova I need your assistance in medbay" Gibson said

"Ok" Nova said

Gibson walked behind her, and without her knowing, changed his hand into a shutdown devise

as soon as Nova walked in, Gibson knocked her out

Gibson sighed and dragged Nova to the table

he grabbed something to keep her mouth open, and something else to numb her

past injuries told Gibson that it was best to have Nova asleep during "Dentist Day"

...

Otto was walking to his work shop when he heard a familiar drilling noise from sickbay

"Dentist Day!" Otto said in fear as he ran off to go warn his brother

...

SPRX was polishing his magnets when Otto came bursting in

"Otto, what is it?" SPRX asked

"*pant* it's *pant pant* Dentist Day *pant* Gibson's got *pant* Nova in there *pant* now" Otto said, out of breath from his run

SPRX dropped what he was doing and ran as fast as he could

Otto ran too

neither of them liked dentist day, all the tools Gibson used looked like torture devises, all the chemicals and pastes he uses tasted terrible, and Gibson's light always shined in their eyes.

Otto just dreaded it like any kid

Nova _hated_ being restrained, told to stay still, being all numbed up while having things shoved in her mouth, it was miserable and she would avoid it at _all _cost!

But SPRX was the only one that was actually _scared_ of it, he just had some phobia of he's teeth getting touched.

so all three agreed to warn eachother

Otto was now in the air vents

but that wasn't far enough for SPRX!

SPRX was half way across town, up a tree

...

"Finished, honestly Nova, if you'd let me do this more often, then it wouldn't be so bad" Gibson said to the still unconscious Nova while wiping his forehead off

the Gibson carried Nova to the main room and sat her in her bubble chair.

"Now, I'll do SPRX next, If I do Otto, he'll just warn SPRX, then it will be heck finding him! Otto will be easier to find!" Gibson said as he headed for SPRX's room

_knock knock knock_

no answer

_knock knock knock_

is SPRX ok?

_knock knock knock_

then Gibson went in to find SPRX missing

"Otto must have heard me" Gibson theorized

then he ran to Antauri's room

"My turn?" Antauri asked as he opened an eye

"No, far from it, SPRX and Otto must have found out, I can't find them!" Gibson said

"I'll look for SPRX while you get and work on Otto" Antauri said while getting on his feet

"SPRX disabled his tracker _and_ communications, good luck!" Gibson said while walking off

...

Gibson found Otto and was dragging him back to medbay

"PLEASE! NO! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME!" Otto pleaded

"Otto, you have to!" Gibson said "Now sit down and open up!"

...

Antauri decided to start by asking citizens where they had seen SPRX

"He ran down there, I didn't know he could move that fast!" A women told him

"He can run quite far when he is determined" Antauri smiled he ran in the direction the women pointed

"SPRX! SPRX! SPRX!" Antauri kept calling he could sense that he was close

...

SPRX heard Antauri calling

"And the chase begins" He thought as he looked for an escape route

SPRX had been expecting Gibson to come looking, not Antauri, SPRX had to keep moving, or else his power primate would give him away

SPRX saw a moving car and hopped on top

the car took SPRX to the cupcake shop

"might as well" he told him self

...

SPRX had moved again!

Antauri followed the confused directions of Shuggazoom citizens to the cupcakes shop

only to find that he had "_just missed him!_"

Antauri growled in frustration and ran out

after being _sure_ that Antauri was gone, SPRX came out of the back holding a red cupcake

"Thanks for covering Mrs. Wane!" SPRX said

"Oh no problem, I hate the dentist too! I used to have this spot in the park..."

"Really? where?"

...

Otto was led to his bubble chair, a little dizzy from the medicine that had been put in his system

"Is this real life!?" Otto asked loudly

"Yes Otto, this is real life" Gibson said while sitting him down, a little annoyed

"Are you sure?"

"yes Otto, I'm positive!"

"Ok, maybe you should run a test to make sure!"

"I already did Otto"

"are you sure? didn't the spiders stop you?"

Otto must have been getting confused with a dream

"*sigh* No Otto, the dragon took care of them for me" Gibson tried

"Ok" Otto said as he stared off into space

Gibson sighed, then turned on a dime out of fear

Nova was up

"Uuurgh, what happened? Why does my...mouth...hurt!" Nova said as she realized what had happened "GIBSON!"

"Sorry Nova, it had to be done!" Gibson said as he fled

...

Antauri was so close to cursing as he tripped over a purse dog out on a walk for the 18th time since he started chasing SPRX

SPRX was almost out of sight as Antauri untangled himself

then SPRX was gone

"####!" Antauri was barely able to keep in his thoughts

"This is going too far!" Antauri said

not that he was surprised, SPRX always went too far when it came to dentistry

Antauri sighed and kept running

but when he got over the hill he was pleasantly surprised

there was unconscious SPRX and and smiling Gibson standing next to him

"I was coming towards _your _tracker to help when I ran across _this_ little trouble maker!" Gibson said as Antauri approached

"lets get him back" Antauri said

...

when SPRX woke up, he was strapped down on the medbay table starring at torturous looking tools, a light in his eyes and a bad taste in his mouth.

"Honestly SPRX this could be so much easier!" Gibson said

* * *

**alright**

**that wasn't as comical as I wanted**

**oh well**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
